


All The Stars: Chapter 1

by Emerald_Eyes



Series: All The Stars [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Eyes/pseuds/Emerald_Eyes
Summary: This is my first fic, it's about the second generation of Voltron. It mainly follows Allura, the daughter of Keith and Lance, and Sam, the daughter of Shiro and Matt. They are both new students at the Garrison. All the art will be posted on my Tumblr. My url is sneaky-pickle-chick





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, it's gonna suck, but oh well! Practice yeilds good fic, i guess. Hope you like it!

Allura stood in the middle of her room, glancing around desperately. She sighed as she noticed her desk, covered in random clutter that she hadn’t bothered to tidy up. “Lura! We’re getting ready to take off!” yelled her dad, Lance. He leaned up against her door frame and smiled. His dark brown hair was an incredible mess, as usual. His blue eyes got a little wet as he looked at her. “My own daughter, grown up, going to the Garrison. God, this is gonna kill me.” “Lance, it’s okay. Pidge, Shiro, and Matt all work at the Garrison. Plus, we can always VideoCom.” Allura tried to sound lighthearted, but as she said those words, she felt a heavy weight crash over her. She strained to hold in tears, knowing Lance would start crying if she did. “Alright.” she sighed, “Keith will get mad if we take much longer.” She threw her arm out and swept the clutter from her desk into a cardboard box. She huffed as she picked up her duffel bag.   
“I can’t be parentless again.” she thought as she and Lance walked down the corridor. She was adopted from Korea when she was only four years old, with no memory of her birth parents. When she turned 10, her dads had found as much of her personal information as the orphanage had been able to provide. She was half Korean, half Chinese, was given to the orphanage when she was only a few months old. That was it. It felt weird, knowing so little of her past, but if there was anything her dad Keith had taught her, it was that your past didn’t matter, so long as you made your own future. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Lance asked. “Nothing.” she replied, smiling faintly. The door to the cockpit slid open as they approached it. Keith was already in the pilot’s seat, tapping at the screens and pressing a few buttons. He turned slightly as they entered. Keith smiled softly.”Ready for the Garrison?” Allura grinned. ”Yep.” “Nervous?” “Entirely.” Keith laughed. “Alright, everyone strap in.” Lance squinted at the pilot’s seat. “Hey, why are you in the pilot’s seat?” Keith snorted. “Because I’m the better pilot, Tailor.” Lance grunted. “Whatever, Discipline Issues.” Keith punched him on the shoulder. Lance took a seat in the co-pilot’s seat and joined Keith in prepping their ship for departure. 

The Kogane-McClain family had been living in The Dauntless, their spaceship, ever since Allura was first adopted. It was relatively small, not Altas size, but it was large enough to hold Allura, Keith, Lance, their cosmic space-wolf Cosmo, and their cat Snoot. Surprisingly, Snoot and Cosmo got along great. Snoot was a rescue, dusty brown with deep blue eyes. She had a small chunk taken out of her left ear, and scars criss-crossed her back and marred her face. Allura had found her three years ago, on one of their trips to Earth. Allura had been taking a walk with her older cousins Nadia and Sylvio while their parents had supper at Nana and Papa’s house, when she heard mewling coming from an alley. She and Nadia had rushed into the alley to find a dirty, bleeding kitten. They rushed her to a vet and within weeks, she was healthy and playful. Now, Allura wrapped her arms around Snoot and blinked a few tears into her fur as she drifted off to sleep, curled into her seat. 

“Hey, ‘Lura, we’re here. Time to get up…” Keith was shaking Allura’s shoulder gently. She opened her eyes and inhaled sharply. Keith and Lance stood over her, smiling softly. Keith had his arm wrapped around Lance’s waist. She smiled. They really loved each other, no matter how often they bickered. “Alright, I’m gonna go stop by the bathroom before we get off.” “Okay.” She clambered out of her chair and wandered blankly into the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked how she usually did, with dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail, her bangs sweeping just over her eyebrows. Her silver eyes looked more tired than usual, making the freckles underneath them look fainter. She was only sixteen, but felt older. The orange Garrison uniform made her feel awkward and bulky. Reflections were broken lies, only there to deceive. Allura glared at the mirror and spun on her heel and stalked out of the bathroom.  
Allura stood in front of the cargo door, duffel bag thrown over her shoulder, clutching her cardboard box. The door started sliding down, revealing the inside of the Garrison facilities. The Garrison had become a training center for all species and races, spreading learning and training around the universe. Standing on the floor below, all of her family’s friends were waiting. Pidge jumped up and ran in to hug Allura as soon as her feet hit the ground. “We missed you!” Pidge cried, squeezing tight. Hunk and his wife Shay stood off to the side a bit, their twins, Marie and Alexander, squealed when they saw Allura. “‘Lura! ‘Lura!” They launched themselves at her. She picked one up in each arm. They were half human, half balmeran. They were only six years old, but they were so cute. Holding Alex and Marie, Allura made her way over to where her dads were standing. They were talking to Shiro and Matt. Keith caught Allura’s eye. “Hey, Allura. We have someone you should meet.” “Uh… okay.” Allura walked over. Keith and Lance parted and Allura noticed a girl standing in between Shiro and Matt. She was a few inches taller than Allura, and gorgeous. She had red chin-length hair, in a horrible mess, and emerald green eyes. Her face was covered in freckles, and she was smiling shyly. Allura could feel herself blushing and cursed herself for it. “Oh...hi?” Allura stuttered. The girl grinned. “This,” Shiro said,”Is my daughter, Sam.”


	2. All the Stars: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is gonna be an alternating POV. This is Sam's POV. I'll be back in a few days with chapter 3. Thanks for reading!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. “Stupid alarms” Sam muttered under her breath. She was so cosy, cocooned in a nest of blankets, ready to go back to sleep, she glanced at her clock. 6:45. “Urgh.” She thrashed around until she was free of her blankets, then threw one leg up into the air and groaned again. It always took her a little while to get out of bed. She flopped out of bed and heaved herself up. She stretched and ruffled up her hair. It was short, only about chin length, but she rarely brushed it. It was always messy, even after she brushed it. She opened her closet and grabbed her Garrison uniform from where it had been hanging for weeks, in anticipation for this day. She pulled it on, tucking the leg of her pants into her boots. She made the fatal mistake of looking in a mirror. She winced. The Garrison uniform was like nothing she wore. The bright orange clashed with her red hair and deep green eyes. She never wore clothes like this. She usually stuck to the basics, ripped jeans, flannel, vintage t-shirts, hoodies. Despite being raised on Garrison grounds, she never wore the uniform. She only knew of four people who didn’t wear it. She grimaced one more time and left her room.   
She wandered out into the hallway, heading for the cafeteria. For almost all her life, she had lived here, in the dorm for the Garrison employees. Her dads’ room was just down the hall from hers. She had gotten her own room when she was nine years old. She knew her life was not conventional, being raised in the dorms. On visits to her grandparents’ house, she saw other kids, ‘normal’ kids. They lived in individual houses, with a mom and a dad, and usually a pet or some siblings. Meanwhile, Sam was an only child, with two dads and she lived in a dorm for government employees. She had never gotten along with “normal kids.” Oh well.  
By this time, she had reached the cafeteria. She spotted her dads at a table a few feet away. She caught her dad Matt’s eye and gave a little wave. He saluted her back and returned to his conversation with Shiro. She walked over to their table. “Hi Dad, hi, Oyaji.” she greeted them. Shiro rolled his eyes and swatted her away. In Japanese, oyaji means “my old man”. She called Shiro this on two accounts. The first one being that Shiro was born on a leap year, making him only nine years old. The second account was that his hair was all white, due to a little mishap with clones and space and lions and stuff. Sam didn’t really know. She got a tray and loaded it up with food. When she got back to the table, her Aunt Pidge was sitting next to dad. They were saying something about Galra history texts being found. Sam thunked her tray down next to Shiro and started shoveling in food as fast as possible. Matt snorted. “You’ve always eaten so much.” “It’s not my fault i’m a growing girl.” Sam retorted. “Still, even when you were just a baby, we would put food in front of you, and then bam, it was gone.” Matt looked a little sad. “We won’t get to see you much after today.” “I know, Dad. I’ll miss you too.”  
By the time Sam finished breakfast it was seven thirty-four. She decided to walk down to Pidge’s lab. On the way there, a blur of denim and pink slammed into her, almost knocking her over. “Whoops! Didn’t see you there!” Mira, Pidge’s lab partner sprang up. She was tall and willowy, with light brown skin and striking grass-green eyes. Her hair was dark pink, and cut short. Like Sam’s, it was a mess. She always reminded Sam of a bird. “I was just heading down to the lab.” Sam said, staring up at Mira. Mira grinned. “So was I! I’ll walk with you!” Mira chirped excitedly. Mira practically skipped down the hall. Sam had to rush to catch up with her. “I love your shirt.” Sam blurted. Mira glanced down at it. “Thanks! Are you in Hufflepuff too?” “Yeah!” The door to the lab slid open. Pidge was sliding around in an office chair, pencil in her mouth. She checked screens and typed furiously on the screen in her lap. Music blared in the background. “PIDGE!” Mira and Sam yelled in unison. Pidge froze mid-spin. Her face split into a grin. She shoved backwards and tapped a few things on a screen and the music stopped. “Hey guys!” She jumped up and walked over. Her copper hair was undercut on one side, the side effect of a lab accident a few years ago. A glass wall had shattered when she was on the other side, and the glass in her head had required her to get a new haircut. Her glasses slipped down her nose and she adjusted them quickly. “Why are you guys here?” Mira smiled.”I work here, you dork.” Sam snorted. “And I wanted to see my favorite dork aunt.” Pidge gave Mira a now-look-what-you’ve-done look. “Plus, I wanted to ask about how you got into the Garrison.” Sam added. “Ha, ha, very funny. You know how I did it. Ask your dad. “I know, he’s told me a million times. It was his good looks and big muscles.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “You should probab- OH MY GOD!” Pidge threw herself behind a computer. “Mira! Call command. Tell them to open up a spot in the hangar. Keith and Lance are coming.” Pidge was excited now. “Mira yelped. “What the hell, Pidge? How long have you known?” Mira tapped at the phone frantically.”Don’t answer that. Command’s picking up.” Pidge frowned slightly. “Sam, you’d better go the the hangar.”  
Ten minutes later, Sam stood in between her dads in the hangar. In all the confusion, she had finally figured out what all the fuss was about. Keith, Lance, and their daughter. Sam had never really met their daughter. Shay and Hunk stood a little further off, with their twins, Alex and Marie. A spaceship sat parked in front of their little groups. Suddenly, the cargo door opened. An asian girl in a Garrison uniform stood in the doorway with two men behind her. The girl leapt down the ramp and Pidge rushed at her and squeezed her into a hug, squealing excitedly. Keith helped Lance down from the ship and they walked together towards Sam and her dads. Lance grinned at her.”So you’re the infamous Sam Shirogane.” She winked. “The one and only. What kind of rumors has my old man been spreading about me?” “Only the best.” Lance said as he dipped into an extravagant bow. Sam glanced over Keith’s shoulder. The girl was making her way over, Alex and Marie in tow. Keith caught the girl’s eye and called out to her,”Hey, Allura. We have someone you should meet.” The girl, Allura, muttered ‘uh, okay.’ and walked over. Keith and Lance parted, leaving Allura standing in front of Sam. Up close, Sam could see the girl clearly. She had dark brown hair, light freckles, and the weirdest and simultaneously coolest eyes Sam had ever seen. They were light silver, like water in moonlight. Then she realized Allura was blushing. Which made Sam blush. “Oh...hi?” Allura stuttered. Sam grinned in response. “This,” Shiro said, “Is my daughter, Sam.”


End file.
